


Boy you got me helpless

by sxmemxnge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, GHGVBWDR HELP ME, THIS SHIP HAS ME HELPLESS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxmemxnge/pseuds/sxmemxnge
Summary: Mary needs more love





	Boy you got me helpless

Samuel felt a giggle bubble from him. He held the woman's hand, causing her to grin. Samuel had just woken up from dental work and he was high on pain medicine. He laughed softly as he pulled her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

"You're .. you're so beautiful. Your smile is subtle and gentle and perfect. Your smile makes so many people feel so wonderful. The wrinkles at the corners of your eyes when you laugh, how soft your hair is, how strong yet kind you act. Everythin' about you is so wonderful." he slurred out, shutting his eyes and grinning

"Oh my God," she laughed softly, her cheeks and ears turning red. "Stop it Samuel, don't play with my heart. You're just drugged up--"

"No, no I mean it. I love every bit of you. You are an angel sent from above." he said, opening his mint blue eyes to stare into her brown ones. When she placed a hand on his cheek, he simply nuzzled into it, a proud smile on his freckled face

"I love every bit of you, too." she said with a soft laugh, placing a kiss to his forehead

"Mary, when I get better, can we go on a date? Anywhere is fine as long as 'm with you.:" he asked 

"Of course we can, Samuel." Mary said, her grin growing further, the blush on her cheeks worsening before she leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing his eyes to go wide and his face to turn red very quickly

"Hey, I looove you." he hummed softly, casing her to break into a fit of giggles

"Hey, I love you too." she said through giggles


End file.
